Break Up
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: "I think it's time we took a break." That powerful cliché line is the very line any couple would like to avoid. But Tony has to do it, he has to say it. It's too much for him to handle the relationship he was in. How will his girlfriend react?


Breakup

**I was hit with like 5 new one shot ideas. It was like this weird moment when I was just coming up with some random one shots, and I was like, "You just hit the jackpot!" So here is something that came to me.**

** Unfortunately as the title says… There shall be heartbreak. Sorry your romance folks… But believe me… just read on! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I totally own this story… Not the show.**

Tony saw her standing on top of the school building. Tomorrow Academy was about an hour away from actually beginning classes. So, he had to tell her today. And if not, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Taking in a deep breath he opened up the school doors and began climbing his way to the roof. There were sprinkles of students littering the hallways, studying or mingling with their friends. _Alright Stark. _He scolded to himself. _Just make this quick. You have to make it right. _

He spotted Rhodey on the second floor and gave him a brief wave. There was nothing to say to him. But Rhodey had something to say, because he ran forward and grabbed ahold of Tony's arm. "Tony! Dude, you're not really going to do this right? You aren't serious?" When seeing Tony's down face, Rhodey quickly added, "She's going to be crushed dude! She had a crush on you for years!"

Tony shook his head. "I can't live a lie like this, Rhodey. I don't have any feelings for her anymore. But—but she'll always be my friend."

"But-" Tony stopped him with a hand.

"No, Rhodey. The last thing I need is for her to get hurt in this relationship." Tony had made up his mind the night before. IT was difficult for him to balance his life this way. He couldn't do it, not anymore, not to her.

Rhodey took Tony's hand and gave a firm shake. "Good luck dude. You're going to need it. Especially with her." Tony nodded his thanks and found his way towards the roof entrance. Rhodey spoke the truth; he needed the help to get through this and had to avoid getting beaten up in the process.

Tony had also texted Rhodey about it last night. He didn't want her to find out anyway but from him. In person. After all, the best way to break up with a girl is by personally telling her, not by text. You dare text her to break up, you'll just get a shoe to the face.

He opened the door. The weather was beautiful, with the perfect spring breeze and the warming sun. It resembled nothing to Tony's fear and sadness. He liked her, he truly did, but he couldn't take on the responsibility and stress of being a full- fledged boyfriend.

She looked back, startled by the open door. Seeing his face, she got up and threw her hands around his neck. "Tony! I haven't seen you all weekend! I was so bored without you! What's with the long face?"

Tony took a hold of her shoulders and slid his hands down her arm to grab her small, soft hands. Her pink shirt, the black skirt, the lovely face… It would ever be the same. Tony did recognize the fact that she had made major changes to her wardrobe ever since they got together. But it had to stop.

Tony closed his eyes. "We need to talk." Her face instantly fell. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Tony's heart rate picked up a couple of beats. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

He gulped.

"You are seriously not thinking of breaking up with me, Stark. After all we've been through? You're going to do this to me?! You're going to break up with me?!" She hollowed in anger. Tony backed up a step, alarmed by her snappy remark.

"No! Listen! You are an amazing girl! I've known you for years, and you've been through a lot with me. I just can't handle the stress anymore! School, after school, I mean I'm booked each day. Spending time with you isn't working anymore." Tony said. He saw her shaking.

She stomped her foot. "I already knew this was happening! It was just a matter of when. You weren't even excited anymore. You don't even leave time for me!" Tony was shocked.

"Wait… Excuse me?" He looked down at her, angered by her ignorance. "I don't have time for you? You're always dragging me around! Look—I still want to be your friend! You've always been my friend. You've always been there me. I just can't take the pressure."

She seemed to have calmed down. Her shaking stopped, and in place of her sadness and rage, her curt composure took its place. She placed a perfectly manicured hand on her hip. "Whatever. You aren't even the right man for me, Tony. I'm just glad I have Rhodey, and Pepper as my friends too."

Tony rolled his eyes. "My god, Whitney, are you ever never stubborn?" Whitney looked at him. Flipping a perfectly curled blonde strand, she turned on her heels.

"I already knew how much you had the eyes for that weird redhead." She said snorting. Tony folded his arms across his chest.

"Is that so? How does that explain why you are wearing pink and black, two of Pepper's favorite colors?" Tony said with a smirk. Whitney looked astonished and troubled.

"I—I-" She stamped a foot. "Do you think I started wearing these colors because I'm jealous? I'm not… I'm not jealous at all." And with a curt swivel on her heels, she turned around and walked out of the entrance of the roof.

Tony wiped a sweat from his brow. "That was a whole lot harder than I thought. Thank goodness that's over." He waited a couple more minutes before following suit down the stairs and into the hallways of Tomorrow Academy.

Little did he know, Pepper was already on the rooftop, hidden away behind a box. And she wore a huge smile the rest of the day.

**Didn't see that coming now did you?! HA! Nah, just kidding! This was just something quick and simple! Sorry if it wasn't something you expected, but hey… I got something out right? I hope to get some more out the rest of the week! I neglected my duties as a writer long enough…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
